Degrassi: TNG Season 3
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 3 takes place in the 2003-2004 school year. It follows a group of ninth graders and high school sophomores attending the Degrassi Community School as they deal with such issues as abortion, homosexuality, self-harm, bad parenting, and more. Characters: ADULTS: Archibald/Archie "Snake" Simpson- MI teacher at Degrassi. Christina "Spike" Nelson- Emma's mother. Principal Raditch- Degrassi's principal. Caitlin Ryan- A reporter. Joey Jeremiah- Craig's stepdad. SOPHOMORES: Craig Manning- A rich kid obsessed with music. Paige Michalchuk- A rich diva. Hazel Aden- Paige's sidekick. Theresa "Terri" MacGregor- A plus-sized model. Rick Murray- A seemingly-sweet but abusive mysterious boyfriend of Terri's. Jason "Jay" Hogart- A thug. Alexandra 'Alex" Nunez- Jay's ghetto girlfriend. Ashley Kerwin- Ellie's best friend. Gavin 'Spinner" Mason- A poor kid raised by a single mom. James "Jimmy" Brooks- A tolerant athelete. Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- A military brat who has a drunken mom. Marco Del Rossi- Ellie's crush with sexuality issues. FRESHMEN: Emma Nelson- A good-girl. Manuela "Manny" Santos- Good girl gone bad. James Tiberius "J.T." Yorke- Class clown. Liberty Van Zandt- A nerd. Tobias "Toby" Isaacs- A computer geek. Sean Cameron- An antisocial bad-boy. Trailers and Theme Songs: Theme Song- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEU8BOd8fTU&feature=related thumb|300px|right|Degrassi season 3 brief trailer Episodes: Father Figure- In the season premiere, Emma and Craig skip school to find Shane McKay, and Spinner has trouble finding the perfect gift for Paige. U Got the Look- Manny goes from being "cute" to "hot"; Joey interferes with Craig's band time. Pride (parts 1&2)- Marco is done pretending to be someone he is not; Snake is diagnosed with a horrible illness. Gangsta Gangsta- Sean begins to hang out with the thugs of Degrassi, which puts his relationship with Emma at risk; J.T. begins to hang more with the in-crowd than with Toby. Should I Stay or Should I Go?- Wheels and Joey try to cheer Snake up; Craig has a hard time telling Ashley how he feels... until she offers to sleep with him. Whisper to a Scream- Ellie begins to cut herself when her mom gets drunk and her dad leaves to Afghanistan; Terri has a secret admirer, and she thinks that it is Toby. Against All Odds- Emma feels like a third wheel to Craig and Manny, so she tries to get out more. Also, Spinner is nervous to be at a sleepover at Jimmy's when Marco is there as well. Never Gonna Give You Up- J.T. and Spinner play pranks on each other; Hazel and Paige are suspicious when Terri comes to their party with bruises and abrasions. Holiday- Sydney threatens Caitlin, telling her to back off of Joey; Craig cheats on Ashley with Manny, but Manny was tricked and lied to. This Charming Man- Emma's newfound relationship with Chris is in jeopardy when she finds out that Sean is stealing from Degrassi...and Snake. Accidents Will Happen (parts 1&2)- Manny suspects that she is pregnant, and considers abortion; Sean tells Liberty that one of his new friends likes her; Toby hacks into Degrassi's computer system for Jimmy to prove that he is cool. Take On Me- Students from different cliques bond during a Saturday detention in this homage to The Breakfast Club. Don't Dream It's Over- Ellie thinks that Sean treats Marco unfairly; Terri is seriously injured by Rick during a road trip with Spinner and Paige. Rock and Roll High School- Downtown Sasquatch and Ashley's band compete in an event; Caitlin gets a crash course in parenting. It's Raining Men- Spinner helps Marco with his date with Dylan; J.T. gets in a corny commerial, and he hosts a party at Toby's house to celebrate. I Want Candy- Paige and Spinner skips classes with Ashley, while Emma and Spike find Snake's will and they think that he will die. Our House- J.T. crushes on Manny, but thinks that she is with Craig; Sean may get emancipated, but parties put that in jeopardy. The Power of Love- Sean comes clean to Snake, and Jimmy wants the end of the year dance to be perfect for his friends.